


Kiss The Girl

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Disney, F/M, Gen, Male Ariel, Mermaids, Mermen, genderbender, i love genderbenders!, inuyasha crossover, mermaid kagome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the well decides to go haywire, Kagome can only go along with the ride...but the people she meets along the way start to happen she can't help but wonder if Midoriko had something to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kagome glared at the well, she didn't know what was wrong with it. Hell, she didn't even know where she was. All she did know was it somehow malfunctioned and now she was at the bottom of the sea...oh did she mention she had a _ **TAIL**_!

No, not a tail like shippou...or Kouga...No...Kagome Higurashi had a fish tail. Like mermaid fish tale.

She didn't know what the hell was going on, but she sure didn't like it. Kagome wanted her feet back...and she wanted to be on land.

A small whimper left her lips as she leaned against the bottom of the well. She couldn't' swim out of the stupid well because when she landed from her travel through it, she somehow hurt the tail fin.

...so she was stuck...

"I hope you weren't apart of this Midoriko..." Kagome muttered as she touched the jewel that was around her neck. It was complete and had been for months, but this was the first time the well had done such a thing.

She couldn't even move to try the well again...Sighing Kagome leaned her head back and closed her eyes and preyed.

She prayed someone would come and help her. Kagome must have been there for hours before she heard something.

"Arel! Arel! Over here!" Kagome blinked and looked up and saw a fish looking down at her. She had a feeling her life was going to change..but for good or bad...she didn't know.


	2. Chapter Two

Kagome looked up to see the fish look down at her before swimming off again calling ‘Arel’ She had to guess it was his friend...or family? She wasn’t sure but she also didn’t know if being found by someone was a good thing.

She didn’t know anything about where she was or how things worked. Kagome had to be careful what she said.

Sighing Kagome leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. She really hoped she would be able to find her way back to Feudal Era. She had a feeling though she wasn’t going to be going back anytime soon.

“Are you alright?” A voice asked making Kagome jump, eyes snapping open. Looking up Kagome saw a..merman? He had red hair the went a couple inches below his ears, he had blue eyes, that reminded her of the sky and most of all....he had a tail.

“I...um...” Kagome started but paused, what was she supposed to say? Or was she to trust him? Biting her lip she gazed down at her fin which she knew was hurt and if she couldn’t swim she was a sitting duck for anything that came by.

“I am not going away till you say if you need help or not.” The boy said leaning down to take a better look at her.

Kagome stayed silent, she didn’t know if she could trust him, but she did need help, “I hurt my fin.....”

The boy’s eyes widened before looking around, “Flounder go find some blue kelp.” The yellow fish gave a salute before swimming off.

“Can you swim at all?” He asked, eye filled with worry.

Kagome shook her head, “No. I tried but I didn’t get very far, as you can tell.” She glanced back down at her blue fin. Her tail was about the same color as her eyes, which she liked compared to the green tail that the merman that was trying to help her had.

The man hummed before looking around, he glanced down before swimming into the small well and stopped when he was close to the girl.

Blue eyes connected with blue and it was at that moment his breath was taken away. It was the moment Arel, only Prince of Atlantica became interested in something that didn’t have to do with Human things.

Too bad Kagome didn’t know that she caught the interest of someone so high up.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome blinked as she looked at blue eyes before looking down. Something about the way he was now looking at her made her feel uneasy.

He gave her a small smile, before he looked her in they eyes again, or tried too, "I am going to help you swim up out of here, try not to move your fin and let me do the swimming..." he paused for a moment, "Trust me alright."

Kagome nodded and took the hand that he had now offered her. She took a breath as she felt her body being lifted to full height before he quickly swam out of the well, pulling her with him. As they exited the well, Kagome saw on the wood that was covered in moss and other sea life.

The merman moved away once she was safely seated on the old wood, before backing up away from her.

"Thank you," Kagome muttered, giving him a genuine smile and held back a laugh as his cheeks softly dusted with red.

"It isn't a problem...um.." He gave her a bashful look for not asking for her name sooner. She only grinned at this before she offered her name.

"Kagome...My name is Kagome." She paused, she already assumed his name was Arel, but for the sake of manners, "...and yours?"

He blinked as if not expecting this questions, "...Arel..."

She flashed him a beaming smile, "Well, Arel, Thank you for getting me out of there..." She didn't really know what else to say...and thankfully she didn't have to say anything more as they were interrupted.

"Arel! Arel! I got the seaweed" the blue and yellow fish came swimming towards them, holding blue seaweed. Something Kagome had never seen before. Then again they were probably deep in the ocean so there could be things that humans have never seen before.

Arel grinned and took the plant from his friend, "Thanks Flounder." He turned back to Kagome who flashed her a smile before moving to her fin.

"This will help. It just needs to stay on for an hour or two...then all fixed!" He gently wrapped the seaweed around her fin. Kagome could tell he was being gentle and didn't want to hurt her by how careful he was applying the thin strips of the blue plant.

"Thank you...again. I don't know what I would have done with your help..." Kagome glanced over at the fish, Flounder, then back at Arel, "Both of your help..."

The two grinned, "It wasn't a problem. It isn't everyday I get to save a beautiful mermaid." This caused a blush to come to Kagome's cheeks but didn't say anything more on the subject.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing all the way out here? It is rather far away from the cities." Arel inquired, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Kagome bit her lip, not knowing what to say, "...I'm a traveler. I don't stay in once place that long." Which was true. She really didn't have a home anymore. She kept going back to the Feudal era, even though she knew there was nothing there for her there. There was nothing for her in her time either...not since her family died. Kagome was an orphan and had no home in either era. Inuyasha and her friends all had their own lives, and where there for her but she felt like she interrupted them from their lives sometimes.

A pang of guilt and longing went through her.

"That is rare...How long have you been doing that..have you seen a lot? Is it fun? "Arel fired off a couple questions. He never left Atlantica and wished he could at times, but he loved his home too much to leave.

Kagome laughed, "I have been doing so for awhile...it's hard to keep track..." She paused taking a breath, "It can be fun at times, and when you travel you see a lot no matter where you are." She didn't say, though, no matter how much one travels one always will crave to go 'home' one day. Kagome no longer had a home so the want to have a permanent place was always there.

"Sounds like an interesting life."

Kagome nodded, "It is." It wasn't the best life, but it was interesting. Nothing was the same, but sometimes she wished for a routine.

"Have you made it to Atlantica then?" Arel questioned, a spark coming into his eyes as he thought of ways he could spend some time with this blue eyes mermaid that just seemed to glow with innocence.

She shook her head, "Not yet, I hadn't made it that far before hurting my fin." She didn't make it that far from the well where she hurt her fin, so it wasn't that much of a lie.

"Great! Flounder and I can show you around then!" A big grin was on Arel's face as Flounder nodded his head.

"You don't have to do that! I am fine with waiting for the seaweed to fix my find and just moving on." she wanted to find her way home, not go around getting to know the place she was stuck in. Even if Arel seemed like a nice...merman, she didn't belong in the ocean.

"Once the hour is done we can head out. It isn't any trouble!"

Kagome sighed, she had a feeling she wouldn't get out of getting a tour no matter what she said.

' _This is going to be an interesting day'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, some people questioned how to say Arel's name...so here it is. A-Rel. It is rather easy to pronounce. It is the male version of Ariel. If you look it up you can see it. But I will but the meanings below, if you are interested.
> 
> Arel \a-rel\ The name Arel is a Hebrew baby name. In Hebrew the meaning of the name Arel is:Sprite; lion of God. A biblical alternate name for Jerusalem. Name of a prankish spirit in Shakespeare's The Tempest.
> 
> SoulUrge Number: 6
> 
> People with this name have a deep inner desire for a stable, loving family or community, and a need to work with others and to be appreciated.
> 
> Expression Number: 9
> 
> People with this name tend to be passionate, compassionate, intuitive, romantic, and to have magnetic personalities. They are usually humanitarian, broadminded and generous, and tend to follow professions where they can serve humanity. Because they are so affectionate and giving, they may be imposed on. They are romantic and easily fall in love, but may be easily hurt and are sometimes quick-tempered.
> 
> I hope this explains why I picked this name for my male Ariel. xD

"so, what brought you to Atlantic?" Arel inquired as he took a seat by Kagome who blinked at his forwardness at being in such close proximity to her body. She glanced at him a small frown on her face before she answered.

"I hadn't planned to come to Atlantic, I ended up here because of a small mistake. Though I don't think I will complain if it is as interesting as I have heard it is." Kagome turned her eyes away from the merman and to the water that surrounded her.

It was an odd feeling..being so far underwater and being able to breathe. The ocean was beautiful, and something she had never seen. Not many humans get to see such beauty this close.

"You got lost then?" Flounder, the fish that had gotten her the seaweed asked, as he swam closer to her. He seemed wary...or he was shy.

Kagome gave him a small smile and laughed, "well...you could say that. I don't tend to have the best sense of direction..." She paused seeing an amused look pass Arel's face when she confessed to her not being the best at directions.

"You get lost easily then?" A smirk came to his lips as he thought of a lost Kagome just wondering around Atlantica. Atlantic was rather large and if you didn't know where you wanted to go could be lost in the city for hours.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Yes...I can get lost rather easily. I used to travel with others...but they all settled down or wanted to go off on their own...now I am on my own so I can end up taking detours because of my little...quirk of getting lost...even with directions."

A blush came to her face when she heard laughter around her. Founder and Arel laughed, they never met someone who could get lost so easy and Arel told her this earning a small glare, which he only grinned.

"At least I get to see things most people don't get to see because of my...detours." Kagome muttered as she looked at Arel who had an amused look on his face.

"That is one way to look at it..." He looked her in the eye, grabbing the ends of her hair when she turned her head away from him in a huff, "I promise I won't let you get lost while you are in Atlantica..." He let the ends of her hair go when she saw a blush come to the mermaids cheeks.

"...How do I know you won't get me lost...or leave me for shark bait somewhere?" She snarked back, eyes glowing with humor. She didn't think he would do and with the look of horror that passed the merman's face when she suggested such a thing made a giggle slip past her lips and her 'huffy' attitude broken.

"Now that isn't a nice thing to suggest I do." His blue eyes caught her own blue eyes and a mischievous look crossed them before it was gone, making Kagome waver on her confidence he wouldn't leave her to fend for herself.

"Well...I don't know if you are nice or not...I don't really know you..." She raised her eyebrow at him, "..do I." She knew she had him there.

Arel laughed, he would give her points for being able to be able to talk back to people, she seemed to be able to defend herself if she needed, with words, "I can give you that...I don't know you...but I would like to." He gave her a flirty grin.

He never met someone who treated him like this. It was refreshing. Everyone treated him well...like a prince...which he was. They never wanted to say anything that would offend him. Flounder was an exception, that and his sisters. They would always tell him how things were, no sugarcoating anything.

This mermaid, she was something. He would like to get to know her. All he had to do is convince her to stay in Atlantica for awhile and not travel on to another settlement.

Determination flashed through Arel. He would get her to stay...and he would find a way to get to know her...

"You are rather different..." Arel told Kagome who blushed and looked down. She didn't want to be that different, she wanted to blend in and maybe find a way home.

"I'm sorry?" Kagome muttered as she looked at her tail. She was still not used to seeing a tail instead of legs. She hoped she would be able to swim. How would she explain it, if she couldn't swim by herself?

That would be an embarrassing situation.

Arel tilted his head to the side, as he leaned down so he could look into her eyes as she had her head tucked down so not to make eye contact. When he caught her eyes, he gave her a bright smile, " Don't apologize. It is refreshing. You don't act like the rest of the mermaids. You actually seem like someone who I can have a conversation with...well..besides my sisters that is."

Kagome gave him a small smile as she wondered what her day would be like with this merman. He seemed genuinely nice, but there was something about him that made Kagome wonder how he was.

He seemed to carry himself like Sesshomaru a bit, but not as arrogant. Maybe if she spends some time with him today, she could find out some information on merpeople...but at the same time, she wanted to get to know him.

Kagome mentally shook her head at that thought, she didn't need to get to know anyone. She needed to get home. Not make friends.

She was fine on her own.

Too bad Kagome didn't know how determined Arel would be on trying to keep her in his Father's Kingdom.

She would soon learn...very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Flounder had known Arel most of his life, they had become friends while they were rather young and stuck to one another ever since...and in all the time of knowing the Prince of Atlantica, he had never seen him act like this.

His friends was smitten.

Something he never thought he would see. He always snubbed the other mermaids that came to the Kingdom to try to become his bride...though he didn't blame him. Most of the girls that came through were horrible and didn't care at all for Arel. They only cared about his looks and where he was on the social ladder.

That is one reason he was somewhat wary by the girl he had found in the well. Sure, she seemed nice but he didn't want anything bad to happen to Arel.

Flounder didn't want his friend to fall for this mermaid and it turns out she was faking the whole time. That is why he stayed silent most of the time and watched as the two reacted to one another.

So far, Flounder did like the mermaid. She smiled a lot and seemed to like teasing Arel and Arel was there teasing right back. The look in Arel's eyes told him everything he needed to know about his intentions with the girl.

He was going to be getting to know her and he had a feeling that this girl might be the one to capture his heart.

Flounder had a feeling all his sisters were going to have a couple of seahorses when they figured out he showed an interest in love.

A small smirk came to Flounders face, what would be even better is when his Father found out. He probably would try to have them married the same day he found out. He would be happy that his son showed some interest in the opposite sex.

Flounder had a feeling that soon these two would be the center of all the gossip in Atlantica, if not all the seven seas. 

_**x-X-x** _

King Triton gave a sigh as he looked over all the documents he had on his table. He picked up one of them to see a picture of a young mermaid and some information on the said mermaid.

"He still hasn't chosen anyone out of all these!" He grumbled as he put the paper back down and sighed.

"He just needs a little push in the right direction, sire." a red crab informed as he moved and looked at the paper he just had, "They are all beautiful mermaids, he just needs a push in picking someone."

Triton gave another sighed, he didn't want to force his son to pick someone but Arel was the heir to Atlantica and the Seven Seas...he was expected to have a betrothed by now. He was lucky if Arel even glanced any of the mermaids way when they are here, to have him pick a betrothed. A groan escaped his lips as he felt a headache start to form.

"Sebastian...You remember what happened the last time someone tried to get him to pick one of the mermaids..." Triton sighed, as he thought of the mess that happened with the pranking in the castle to all of the young mermaids.

Sebastian clicked his claw shut with a wince when he remembered that day. It has been a disaster, the sisters had been in on some of the pranking too. They gave Arel alibis so he couldn't get in trouble, even if everyone who knew Arel, knew it was him.

"Ah...that disaster..." That is the only way one could describe that day. It had been one of the most stressful days in the palace for a long time.

"Maybe in a couple of years, he will become more interested..." Sebastian trailed off, not really believing what he was saying. Arel was a free spirit and didn't take orders very well, and he also didn't want an arranged marriage...and so far he was getting his way on that.

"You and I both know that he won't agree to any of the girls that come wanting marriage will be turned away...the only way for him to agree to marriage was to fall in love..." Triton sighed running a hand over his face, his age was starting to show, "Arel is just as strong minded as his mother...I just hope that he falls in love soon...if not I don't know what to do..."

What they didn't know their prayers were getting answered, as a blue-eyed mermaid had caught the attention of the Prince, and they didn't even know it.


End file.
